


Gift to Thorin

by Ulffy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A Shot in the Dark, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another illustration for Silver_pup's fic 'A Shot in the Dark'.  Chapter ten posted under eleven (or rather the scene that must have preceded the one that appeared on the pages). (Shh, I'm practising)<br/>You've all obviously already read it, so there is no point in me recommending it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift to Thorin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



**Author's Note:**

> On every picture, I'm sure, you can pinpoint the exact moment when I thought 'fuck it' and just scribbled something together so I could post it. Not that I'm not getting better, because practice really helps, but I'm still far from resting on any sort of laurels.


End file.
